Izumina Week 2018
by DominoMags
Summary: A collection of oneshots for the first ever Izumina week, featuring a couple of curly haired cuties.
1. Staying In (Day One: Adults Pro Heroes)

Mina had arrived at her apartment in Tokyo, crashing on the couch while still in her costume. She could have changed easily or had a shower. However, she just flopped onto her couch with a thud and turned on the television. She figured she could catch some of her exploits or at least those of her friends. Not that she was in it for media attention or glory. She wanted to help people. However, the acid hero had to admit that there was something exhilarating about seeing yourself on tv.

It wasn't herself that she ended up seeing on the news though, but rather someone else, someone familiar. She turned up the volume.

"In other news, the hero Deku has recently foiled an attack by the villain zookeeper, who was apprehended and taken into police custody. He debuted some stunning new moves but more than that, it wasn't about style, it was about substance, and nothing is more substantial than justice. Back to you, Shinji."

Mina watched his movements carefully, noticing the shoot style he developed while working on super moves back in UA but also several techniques of breakdancing. Her mind drifted to the time she demonstrated breakdancing to several of her classmates and Izuku asked to learn. It was embarrassing for him and funny to watch, but the pink girl was more than happy to help him and was enthusiastic that he was trying at all. Her encouragement was the main thing that kept him coming back for lessons, at leas as he told her while stuttering and blushing like the cute, fluffy dork he was.

She reached for her phone and pulled him up on speed-dial. She wanted to tell her old classmate that she saw him on the news and that she was excited about it. However, teasing him would be just as fun.

"I see you're plagiarizing my sweet moves. Get a tooth ache from biting my style yet, Midori?" she pouted into the phone. She counted down on her fingers. She hadn't been as close to the guy as some of the others, but they started to socialize more after the cultural festival and became good friends in their third year at UA after conversing more.

When her last finger went down, Izuku started stammering in protest, as if on cue. He was too easy sometimes, Mina thought with a smile.

"I-I swear! I was just utilizing what you taught me. It was reflexive. I didn't" He had mostly moved past his stutter and become more confident, and yet being teased like this could still bring it back.

"Relax. I'm just kidding. Man, it never gets old, does it?"

"Mina, that's not fair."

"Neither is plagiarism, but I forgive you. For a price."

"You said you were just kidding!"

"I am, but I'm also hungry. If only some big strong nerd could have dinner with me."

"What are you in the mood for?" the one-for-all user asked over the phone.

"Oh! No stuttering this time? Have you gathered the courage to ask me out on a date, Midoriya?" she teased, kicking her feet against the couch with glee. Even when sedentary, she was animated.

"I…you…. Mina. Quit messing with me please. What do you want?"

"Jeez! I take it back. You're no fun…. how about Italian?" she groaned in fake annoyance. The truth was, she was still enjoying herself despite the exhaustion.

"Ok…. anything in particular?"

"Dude, I'm not even dressed yet, nor do I have a menu in my lap."

"I…. I was going to get us take out…" he said softly, with an almost bashful tone. She wasn't sure why he said it that way, but she smirked at how cute it was. The man was quite muscular but was stil the softest of dorks.

"Oh…" Mina was slightly disappointed. She didn't want to move, but going out could have been fun.

"I mean, we could go out. If you want. I just figured…um…. unwinding at your place would be better?"

"Oho…. "Unwinding", he says. Mr. Midoriya, are you trying to seduce me?" she teased

He sighed into the phone. "I can just order for myself then." Even he had his limits when it came to the patented Ashido Innuendo bullshit.

"No wait! I want Tortellini in alfredo sauce!" she exclaimed.

"Okie doke. That was easy. Thanks." The green-haired hero responded curtly.

"That's not fair dude!"

"W-what's not fair? Teasing you back?"

"No! Well… that too, but I mean, you're the sweetest guy I've ever met. Not to knock Kirishima or the other dudes."

An hour later, there was a knock on Mina's door. It was clearly Izuku, as she wasn't expecting any other company.

"I'm too comfy. Come in through the window." She shouted. A sigh could be heard, followed by an awkward shuffling of feet could be heard.

"Mina, please get up ad let me in. I'm not coming in through the window. I'll drop the food. Get up off the couch."

"Midoriiiii! You were the one who said we should relax."

"After you let me in, yes."

Mina groaned and got off the sofa to let her guest in. "Fine. I faced villains all day, so I suppose I can open a door for a big, broccoli-headed dweebazoid."

"That's not a real word, Mina. Also, I have your food."

"You win this round, Midori." She frowned, walking groggily to the door and opening it up, coming face to face with the young man known as Deku. He smiled sheepishly as he held up two bags of food. His freckles added t his complexion, his hair still curly as it was in UA but much shorter. Mina herself had shaved the sides, resulting in a sort of curly mohawk. It looked odd, but odd suited her.

The two sad on the couch with their food on the coffee table in front of the couch. They ate ravenously, not caring much for manners as the only people in the room couldn't be bothered as they knew how they must have looked.

"Why Italian?" the young man inquired. The nearest Italian place that allowed take out was a little out of the way. Not too much of a trek, but certainly a bit of a detour was required.

"I was in the mood for something exotic. Besides, I wanted to see if you would do it, so I can imagine you hopping around like a giant Green bunny."

"Ok. That's cruel of you and you know that I abandon the hood design after graduation." He chuckled lightly. It took him a while to get used to her jokes, but he managed to get there, at the very least better than he could before. He ate his rigatoni Fiorentina hurriedly, filling up the void in his angry stomach. Mina smiled as she ate hers, dipping a piece of garlic bread into the container and consuming it graciously. It was a long day and it was just the two of them. Manners weren't high priority right now.

"Probably for the best. You look cuter without it." She grinned. Having finished her meal, she yawned as she laid her head on his lap. Izuku blushed and protested, but it was in vain. Deep down, he knew he didn't really want to resist. She felt soft and warm. He had developed somewhat of a crush on her as their tenure at UA went on. Life had gotten in the way however.

The pink woman looked sleepily at her new, buff cushion. "Izuku…we're both tired and we had very rough, busy days. We could both use this." She proceeded to lay her head back down. Izuku shivered a little but exhaled and tried calming down. They weren't officially dating, but to many at this point, they might as well have been.

Izuku stroked Mina's hair softly, eliciting a soft moan and a softer smile from the Alien Queen. "Much better." He smiled back and started to drift off. She was right. They both needed this, and it would be foolish not to embrace it.


	2. Step Up (Day Two: Childhood Friends AU)

Izuku Midoriya played with his All Might action figure alone in the park, a notebook stacked on top of is backpack, on the bench behind him, His mom was nearby, talking to a friend, she had apparently not seen this woman since high school, when they went to rival academies. Izuku didn't recognize the woman, nor did he hear the conversation. He was content to just play in the park, by himself. It wasn't that he didn't want friends, he just didn't really have any since his childhood pal Katsuki Bakugou became his worst nightmare. Izuku was just happy to have a moment's reprieve while the blonde boy was on a trip with his dad. The young Midoriya boy wouldn't know anything about that.

"You! Freckles! Dance Battle!" Izuku looked up in front of him, laying eyes upon a small pink girl, with hair like his, back eyes, and horns that looked like antennae. She was pouting with her arms crossed in defiance. She placed down a pink boombox in front of her aggressively to punctuate her challenge.

"I…. I what?" the young boy was completely taken off guard. The promise of a new friend was a welcome one, but he was used to being picked on, leading to him being more cautious. Adding to that, this was a rather unorthodox greeting for the quirkless child.

"You heard me! Nobody wants to dance with me and I haven't asked you yet." She frowned, looking far more sympathetic now.

"I…." Izuku was not used to any of this. Talking to girls, dancing, and having people besides his mother being nice to him. "Ok…"

"Yippee!" the pink girl cheered and ran off to a nearby dumpster and found a broken-down cardboard box, completely dry. Grinning at her own good fortune, she dragged the box over and laid it down in front of the puzzled boy and pressed the button on her little pink boombox. She instantly starts dancing, spinning on her back and doing various flips and spins. Given that she was six, they weren't anything remarkable, but they were still impressive to her opponent, whose eyes widened as he watched in confusion and awe. He didn't really know where to begin but he couldn't take his eyes away. There was something infectious about her enthusiasm and intimidating about it at the same time.

The girl finished her dancing then jumped to the side to make room on the cardboard for Izuku. She tried to look intimidating, but she was six years old and had just danced to music on her little pink stereo, and could barely control her excitement, so a smile kept creeping out.

Izuku had no idea what he was doing in the slightest. It was all a blur and he had never done this before. He couldn't imagine All Might doing this, so it never crossed his mind. However, another thing he couldn't see All Might doing was backing down from a challenge, so he gulped and stepped forward with a shaky determination upon his face. He took a step onto the mat and gave it his all.

He had been utterly embarrassed, as he looked like a dying chicken and had tripped over himself 30 seconds in. He tried again, but it didn't go much better and he ultimately conceded. He expected to get laughed at. It was what others did, but instead, Mina chuckled and applauded.

"That was awful! But you tried, and I appreciate it!" she beamed.

The green-haired boy's shoulders slumped at his defeat and her laughter, but she seemed nice, so he offered a crooked smile. "S-so I lost. What do I do now?"

The girl looked at Izuku thoughtfully, then grinned eagerly, as a very old joke crept into her mind. "Take me to your leader, obviously."

Izuku walked to his mother with Mina, her arms held behind her head as she strolled. They approached the two women who were currently lost in conversation; one with long green hair, the other with a bouffant of pink hair.

"Mom! I made a new friend." He said tugging on her dress. The pink girl went over to her mother and did the same. They pointed at each other and locked eyes, then up at their moms. It soon clicked, that their mothers were friends.

Mina spoke cheerfully. "Our moms are friends! Guess that seals it. We're friends too now. I'm Mina. What's your name, greeny?"

"I-Izuku …. Izuku Midoriya."

"Well, Izuku, I think it's settled now." She nodded.

"W-what is?" he stuttered out inquisitively.

"My prize for beating you. We are now best friends!"

Izuku and his mom left the park, parting ways with the pink girl and her mother. They waved goodbye and promised to keep in touch. Inko looked down at her son. He had been bullied, found out he had a birth defect, and that in all likelihood, could never accomplish his dream, all at a very young age. And yet now, he was smiling.

"Did you have fun today, Izu?" she asked, a gentle smile on her own lips.

"Of course, mom! Everything is going to be alright!" he grinned back.

The single mother had her doubts about how great things would turn out, but she couldn't help but be happy for her son. Her old friend's daughter was now friends with her son. Maybe things would work out after all.


	3. Together We Ride (Day Three: Fantasy AU)

It was getting dark. A party of young travelers was searching for what happened to all the lost heroes. Their de-facto leader, Izuku Midoriya had gone off to look for firewood. As he searched for a good-sized tree, the green-haired adventurer came across a strange young woman. Her hair was similar in style to his own, only pink, much like her skin. Her eyes were as black as coal. She wielded a spiked club, positioning it over her shoulder with a smile. Around her belt were various vials. She had thrown one at a rock, causing stem as it eroded away at its target. It was acid.

"What are you doing on my turf, Greeny? This is the realm of the great rogue queen, Mina Ashido."

"I…. I didn't know. Sorry. I was just looking for firewood!"

"Well, tough cookies! This is my land! Didn't you read the signs?"

"W-what signs?"

"…. Oh…whoopsie. I must have used them for firewood." She rubbed the back of her head and laughed infectiously. This certainly was an odd girl, if not attractive in a bizarre, almost alien way.

"Anyway, I still challenge you. Have at thee!"

Izuku was very clearly stronger. Wielding his sword and the power of the hero, All Might, the young traveler should have easily outmatched this pink stranger. However, she was rather nimble, moving rather like a dancer despite her unwieldy weapon. She took a vial from her belt and lobbed it, with Izuku dodging easily. It was close though.

"Please stop throwing acid at me. I just want firewood. I don't want to hurt you."

"Sorry, freckles. Them's the breaks." She smiled defiantly, throwing another vial as she danced around gracefully, almost gliding along the ground. Izuku was rather hesitant about fighting this stranger, even more so when she threw acid at him, but he had very little choice. As time went on, he became less frightened by he acid as she kept missing. It son dawned on him, however, that as ditzy as she seemed, this rogue could think on her feet, having used her acid to get Izuku into position for an attack from above with her club.

Unfortunately for her, Izuku was able to counter and knock her to the ground. He winced slightly as she landed on her back before rushing to her aid and helping her up. A flush of lilac ran across her cheeks before she shook her head and smiled.

"A-are you ok, miss?" The girl nodded in response. Satisfied, Izuku spoke again with a bemused tone. "Could you please stop. I just want firewood. I'll get out of your hair. Also, I don't have much on me. Sorry."

"Impressive…You're really strong. And you dodge like a pro too. I have decided."

"Decided?"

"Join my guild! You can be my second in command." He was about to ask if she wanted to come along, but she had beaten him by a few seconds. Before he could object, she pumped her fist in the air, raising her club in victory despite losing her battle. "What's your name, Greeno?" she laughed.

Midoriya…Izuku Midoriya."

"Hmmm. Kinda plain. I'll call you Midori. Much more fitting for a badass guy like you!" she beamed.

Izuku sighed, knowing it would be hard to explain that he already had a guild and that he was thinking of recruiting her. Instead, he remembered his reason for being there in the first place.

"Could you…um…could you help me gather firewood please?"

"Pffft. Just take some of mine. We're a team now, after all." She grinned. "Follow me and we'll grab some." The horned girl beckoned. In need of firewood and unable to say no to such a generous offer, he followed this eccentric rogue towards her lodging.

X

Izuku's party waited for what felt like two hours. The charred wood and dying embers seemed representative of both the coming nightfall and their dwindling patience. Uraraka and Iida were tempted to search for their leader while Bakugou was ready to just move on without him. Soon, however, everyone's patience was rewarded as a rustling game from the trees, accompanied by two voices: one familiar and one not so much. Sure enough, two curly haired individuals stepped out of the forest with a wagon full of firewood, being pulled by Izuku himself, grunting as a strange new person helped him by pushing.

"Excellent work, my number two. You really are a strong dude! We're gonna be the best team in this entire kingdom!" the new girl cheered. She noticed the party staring at her, making her slightly self-conscious, though she would rather not profess that. Instead, she whispered to Izuku. "Uh oh…rival guild…. I think we can take them."

"Um, Ashido? I" the plain-looking traveler's gentle protests fell on deaf ears. In fact, he couldn't see her ears. That was a question he would ask later.

"It's ok, Midori. We might be outnumbered, but we're awesome enough to take them on."

"I don't think we have to- "

Just then, Iida cut them both off with the sort of brotherly concern the green-haired boy had come to expect from the knight.

"Midoriya! We were all worried sick. We were about to put together a search party and go off after you!" he stated sternly, the concern masked by his rigidity, but just barely.

"The fuck we were!" a spikey haired blonde spoke out, anger in his voice.

"Quiet, Bakugou!" the knight chastised his fellow party member.

"Guys, it's fine. Really. I just got held up a little…this is Ashido. She's a ro- "Once again, Izuku was cut off. All he could do was sigh.

"Woah! Hold on! You know these guys?"

"Yeah, they're my friends." He grinned softly, finally able to explain somewhat.

"Friends? Excellent! You can convince them to join our guild! The Fellowship of the Pink and Green?"

"We're not calling ourselves that." Izuku shook his head and exhaled.

"Yeah. It needs work. We can think of something."

"Excuse me…Ashido was it?" Uraraka spoke up. "Sorry to disappoint, but we are already in a guild of sorts."

"Really? Aw dang. Who is the leader? Maybe I can talk to him."

Unanimously, everyone points at Izuku, who gets flustered and rubs his arms. Mina is awestruck. "Midori! Why didn't you tell me you that you were in a guild! I guess I'll just join yours." She grinned.

Izuku nearly fell over. "I tried…"

"Anyway, ONWARD TOWARDS ADVENTURE!" Mina announced cheerfully, standing atop a rock and pointing westward. Aizawa, who was trying to nap in the corner, chided her.

"We're headed East, you noisy child." The older man deadpanned, causing her to blush from embarrassment and smile at Izuku.

"Woops. Sorry. Lead the way…boss."

Izuku was floored by this girl. She truly was peculiar, but part of him really looked forward to working alongside her.


	4. TV Party (Day Four: Dorms)

Izuku couldn't sleep. He was exhausted, utterly so. Emotionally, physically, and mentally, he was drained, but he couldn't get a wink. It was like his insecurities and fears, no matter how far he might have come, were haunting him. He tossed and turned, presided over by countless effigies of his mentor and childhood hero, All Might. Finally, unable to take his insomnia lying down, he figured he would try something differen.t He crept quietly down to the lounge. Maybe there was a movie or something he could watch on tv. Something to distract him from the death of Nighteye, his failure to become a proper successor to All Might as far as he was concerned, Eri still being a captive of Chisaki despite physically being free of his grasp, and the loss of Togata-senpai's powers.

He knew deep down he needed to stop blaming himself for things and to stop viewing himself as being unworthy. He certainly had come a long way. And yet, he felt stunted and unworthy. He sat on the couch with a thud and reached for the remote in the dark. He was in a daze but unable to pull the trigger on falling asleep. He grasped something, but it felt softer and smoother than the remote. It was the wrong shape, and it was warm. Whatever he grabbed twitched in recognition as well. His eyes shot open as he slowly turned his head to look in its direction. There, in the darkness was another person, recognizable horns sticking out in what little light was available. He never noticed her coming down, but apparently, Mina had the same idea as he did. They looked at each other, as well as they could in the darkened room, unable to see one another blush.

"A-ashido?" he squinted in the darkness.

"Hi, Midori…" she yawned slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Izuku asked quietly, as to not wake anyone up.

"Couldn't sleep. I take it you couldn't either?"

Izuku pulled his hand away and let Mina have the remote, her hand bringing the screen to life with the press of a button. Suddenly, they could see each other more clearly.

Izuku had to thank Mina in a weird way. He was now more focused on how warm her hand felt and how smooth it was. It flustered him and reduced him to a blushing mess that was thankfully not fully visible in the darkened room, even under the glow of the television. More importantly, he was distracted from his thoughts of failure and not having grown enough. Upon reminding himself of those thoughts, however, they soon flooded back.

"Anything you feel like watching, Midori?" the pink girl asked softly, still finding a way to inject her trademark energy. She noticed under the dim glow that Izuku seemed in a bit of a trance. "Fine with this, eh? Guess you're not picky, eh? Would have expected you would prefer something with All Might." She giggled."

"I…Oh, I'm fine. Sorry."

"Could have fooled me. … Anything in particular keeping you up, dude?"

"Me? Nothing…It's fine." He might have been able to keep the secret of One for All, but he wasn't a very good liar. Mina could easily pick up on that. She had a good people sense.

"Uh-huh. Sure. If you say so." The acid girl was unconvinced. She pressed the mute button and looked at him. "What's up?"

"I mean, I know we don't know each other well, so you don't have to open up if you don't want, but it might help you get to sleep. Getting that stuff off your chest."

Izuku looked away. He knew she was right, and yet his brain kept fighting him. Years of conditioning from his peers had trapped him in this rut and now he had to purge but couldn't. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"I…you ever feel like you have a lot on your shoulders that you don't feel worthy of carrying?"

Mina looked at him and turned her entire body to face him. "Here I was thinking it was a girl you liked." She shot a light smile before her face switched to one of concern and understanding. "Well, for starters, I have bad grades despite getting into a top school, surrounded by awesome people! It can be overwhelming…. I know a guy who feels like he wasn't good enough. Like he still has a way to go before he can prove himself. I mean, I talk to him sometimes, but I'm not particularly close to the guy. Still, I hope he learns that he's better than he thinks he is. "

Mina paused and let Izuku drink in the information. He pondered over several things, the two main ones being if she was referring to Kirishima and if she was going anywhere with this.

"I guess my point is, you're kind of the same as Kirishima in that regard, but way worse, I guess? Like dude, you survived the league of villains, the hero killer, the freaking Yakuza and don't break your ones as much as you used to. I mean, I guess you still do if you end up in the hospital like that still. You should chill with that…. but…I kind of…" it was her turn to blush. "I admire that, Midori. You're this awkward dork who can't dance or talk to girls, but at the same time, you're smart, friendly, brave and kind. You're going to be the best hero."

It wasn't a lot. By all accounts, it wasn't enough to shake him completely out of things, but it helped. Izuku smiled softly and rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Thanks, Ashido."

"I know I'm not the brightest in our class, but someone once offered me some advice. Midoriya, let's do our best." She grinned. Izuku thought back to the lead up towards the year one finals, when he offered those words to Mina and Kaminari. To see that not only had her failure in the practical exams stuck with her, but those small words of encouragement he had thought were swallowed up by Yaoyorozu's offer of tutoring, it had brought a smile to his face.

"I…I can't believe those words stuck with you. They didn't seem that special."

"I mean, neither did you when I first saw you. No offense, dude. Still, look how wrong I was. You're freaking incredible!" she grinned, then looked away bashfully for a second before locking eyes with him again. "Sooooo, want to watch tv with me? It might help."

He blushed, but he was too tired, yet relieved to get overly flustered. He nodded and smiled. "Sure. I'd like that. Thanks, Ashido."

Her expression became more cheerful as she unmuted the tv. "Tell me when you want me to stop surfing, alright?"

Izuku nodded at her and laid back in his seat. "Ok."

"Hey, Ashido?" he asked after a few minutes of silence and thought. "Why are you awake?"

She shrugged and continued scrolling through the channels. "Grades. Nightmares. Some person I like …" she blushed deeply upon realizing the last thing she said. "I-ignore that last one."

Izuku blinked. "O-oh. Well, um. I'm not that good with that sort of thing…I hope whoever they are, they realize what a nice person you are. I think you'll make a great hero as well."

Of course the boy she had developed a bit of a crush on would not only be clueless, but also tie it into heroes. "Thanks, Midori." She sighed and smiled bashfully.

"O-of course. You helped me. You're incredibly friendly, and fun… um, and you have such a powerful quirk. Ranged attacks can be very useful. You're also very athletic, which means you can be really evasive in combat and avoid obstacles if you have to during rescue missions. Also, your bright personality can put people at ease and help them feel better in high risk situations. It's almost like All Might. How you can just smile and make people feel better."

Mina couldn't get over this dorky fanboy and his rambling. It was weird, eccentric, and adorable. She ended up blushing slightly at his compliments, even if he found a way to tie All Might into it. She was more entertained right now than if they were watching TV.

"You're a huge dork. You know that right?" she raised an eyebrow before offering a genuine smile. "Thanks, dude. That…it means a lot." She blushed a light lilac before returning to the television.

"Any time, Ashido. I hope whoever you like likes you back." He blushes and smiles back. "Should we watch TV now?"

"O-oh. Woops! Ha ha. Yeah." She blushed and smiled and surfed through the channels. The two laughed and sampled everything until they found a documentary on the second generation of heroics. It was interesting enough for both of them, as they were both hero fans and students and Mina loved retro stuff. However, half an hour into it, they ended up both falling asleep.

In the morning, Kirishima came down to grab some coffee and make some bacon. His favorite breakfast was a cup of coffee, a big plate of bacon, and a bowl of cereal. When he passed the couch, he paused and shook his head before heading into the kitchen.

Mina and Izuku were curled up together on the couch, the pink girl resting her head against the freckled boy as she drooled slightly on his shirt. His arm was draped over her shoulder and his head was on top of hers. Kirishima made a mental note to question them about it later, but for now, he left the two sleeping beauties to enjoy their slumber and teal with the aftermath when they awaken.


	5. Prism (Day Five: Project Partners)

"Ugh. This is less fun Then I thought it would be."

Mina Ashido groaned as she gripped her pencil in frustration. She sat in the library at a four-person table with her boyfriend, Izuku, her brined, Eijiro Kirishima, and an empty chair that belonged to their fourth member. They were working on an assignment on hero teams, something that Mina was initially excited about before the reality of beaurocracy reared its ugly head. AT least she was lucky enough to pull the same number as her boyfriend and her middleschool classmate. They had also pulled the same number as someone from 1b. Given that this was part of joint classes that had been proposed some time back, it made sense. However, their other member had been running late, so they started without her.

"Well, there are different hero laws in place for a reason Mina." Izuku spoke up firly, yet softly, an odd combination, but perfect for her big green nerd.

"I know. I know. But I thought learning about being in a hero team would be fun. Sweet combo moves and poses, maybe even matching belt buckles or a cool vehicle. This feels like homework!"

"It is homework, Mina. It's a group project. " the one for all inheritor responded.

"Well, yeah, but you didn't have to mention it. It just drains the fun out of everything."

"Gotta side with Ashido on this one, dude. Paperwork is the least exciting thing about all this." Kirishima shrugged, swiping a hand through his spiky hair.

"I…I know, guys. I want to get to the fun stuff too, but this is important. If we were to form a real hero team, we would have to get registered as such, solidify our team name, if we specialize in a certain area of heroics like rescue or combat."

"Ugh, Izuuuuuu~ This is boring!" the acid girl whined, the redhead boy across from her nodding groggily in agreement. Izuku was understanding, but still bemused.

"Well, you two could try helping. This isn't exactly fun for me either." He sighed and groaned. He understood this wasn't his girlfriend's forte, but it was still important, and they were working together. Teamwork was about everyone contributing, even when it wasn't exciting or glamorous. Just like any interpersonal relationship, he supposed.

"Sorry, Midori. I know. "she sighed, feeling a tinge of guilt before hunkering down. "What can I do?"

Izuku smiled slightly, then looked at the document before them. "Um…do you or Kirishima know your insurance costs? What about merchandise and licensing? Uniform and equipment? Homebase maintenance?"

Math. Mina's arch nemesis. Why must it rear its ugly head in something that should be fun and exciting, like making a hero team. "Blah!" She gripped her head in agony and slid down her chair in defeat. Izuku sighed and looked at Kirishima, who had thrown his hands up in defeat.

"Hey, don't look at me. I can punch stuff and cook meat. I'm not an accountant, dude." He griped.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I took so long" A voice broke them out of their discussion. Greeting them was a green-eyed girl, her orange hair tied into a ponytail. "Had to go to the bathroom."

"For 45 minutes? Mina raised an eyebrow, smirking at class 1B's president with a knowing skepticism.

"Y-yeah. I had to go. What are you implying?" the big-hand hero stiffened at her project partner's insinuations.

"You could have switched if you wanted to spend more time with Yaomomo. We'd all understand, Kendou." Kirishima chimed in, flashing a sharp smile at the girl from their sister class.

"I…. What? She's just my friend. I swear. Come on guys" Itsuka protested, but she knew how flimsy her cover was, especially when Mina could sniff things like this out like a bloodhound. Thankfully for Itsuka, she was saved further embarrassment when Izuku cleared his throat to bring focus back to the paperwork at hand.

"Guys, could ... could we please focus. We need to get these forms filled out. Please? We can have this conversation after."

Itsuka sighed wit relief, as Kirishima and Mina exhaled at the freckled boy's request.

"Sorry, man. You're right. We should get rolling with this. How many pages do we have left." He smiled, regaining his focus. He was ready to power through.

"Um…. we're on page three of ten…so seven." Izuku spoke softly, as to not disturb other students. Kirishima deflated at his words and faceplanted into the table, Mina groaning as she slipped further under the table out of frustration. After a few moments, the horned girl readjusted herself and looked at the boy she had been dating for about six months.

"Izu?"

"Yeah, Mina?"

"Sorry for being a pain. I know you want to move on to the actual heroics part of things too, and I haven't exactly helped." The pink girl scooted closer to her boyfriend, resting her head against hes shoulder and nuzzling him. He blushed and shuffled a bit, but gently returned her affections with a pat on the head and a soft kiss to the temple.

"You know there are two other people here, right, guys?" Kirishima cleared his throat with a raised eyebrow and a smug grin."

"I don't mind. They're a cute couple. We should finish this paperwork. Did we come up with a good name yet?"

"Nah., We made a list. Ashido suggested most of the names, but they were kind of crap. No offense."

"Izuku looked over his teammates and muttered to himself. He concentrated on his pencil and paper, jotting down characteristics of all his teammates, as well as himself and coming up with name ideas based on those.

"Izu? Izu? Midori? Green bean? Psssst... Babe! You're doing it again."

Mina managed to break Izuku out of his trance, causing the One for All inheritor to blush with embarrassment.

"O-oh…Sorry, Mina."

"So, what should we call ourselves?" Itsuka asked, looking at Izuku's notes alongside Mina.

"Hmmmm. Pinky. Red Riot. Those are color-based names. Maybe we could do something with that. However, mine and Kendou's hero names don't match that."

Mina perks up and grins, snapping her fingers. "TEAM RAINBOW!"

"I don't think that works."

"Sure! Pink, Red, Green, and Orange! We are plenty colorful!"

"That's…. not exactly a rainbow. There's only four of us and pink isn't in the rainbow."

Mina sighs and pouts. She really liked her idea.

"Yeah. Besides, Ashido, only two of us have color coded names and Kendou's costume isn't exactly color coded. Nice attempt though."

"I would say we could call ourselves Guardians, but that sounds like it's either too generic or already taken." Itsuka chimed in, offering suggestions. Izuku listened attentively to everyone and pondered. He looked at Itsuka, then Kirishima, and finally at Mina. He had to tear himself way from how beautiful she was, even when pouting. It clicked then.

"Guys? I think I know what to call ourselves." He took out a fresh piece of paper and wrote a new name on it. Everyone stared at it for a few moments.

"Color Guard? Dude, no offense, but it sounds more band camp than super hero."

"I dunno. It has a nice ring to it, even if it is a bit dorky. Not like we have come up with anything better."

"Yeah. It is really dorky. Maybe because Izu came up with it. I like it though. A lot. Yeah. Color Guard…. Color Guard! Izu, you rock!"

Izuku blushed at his girlfriend's compliment, then looked around the table.

"All in favor say "aye"?" Everyone agreed and stated "Aye". And with that, the name was set in stone.

"Alrighty, how about a leader? I vote Izu!" Mina chimed in and looked with joy and affection at her boyfriend, who was shocked and flustered by the suggestion.

"Seconding." Kirishima spoke up.

"I mean, if it helps, Midoriya, I could vote for myself. That might be a bit too cocky though."

"I…It seems like I have no choice." The green-haired boy sighs. "Why though? Why me?"

"You tried keeping us on topic. You are the one trying to help us through the important paperwork, even when we're bored. You are kind and gentle and understanding, yet strong and determined."

"Yeah. You're one of the manliest guys I have met. You're hot blooded and smart, and one of the best dudes I ever met."

"I mean, I don't know you as well. But from what I have seen, you're certainly qualified. I suppose I am too, but I would not oppose your leadership."

Izuku sighs and bows his head, before looking at all his teammates and smiling. "I…Guess I don't have a choice, do I? Fine. Can we finish this paperwork now?"

"Oh. Let me see that. I got this." Itsuka stares at the paper, then at Izuku's work

"Hmmmm. It depends on the agency we go to. Some larger agencies are offer incentive bundles, trying to capitalize on resurging interest hero teams. Smaller agencies tend to not have the influence and resources. Let's see" Itsuka sticks her tongue out as she concentrates and jots out some numbers and equations. "Yeah. More varied teams tend to do better with merchandising. More quirk variety looks flashier and stands out more, in addition to making the team better rounded for a variety of situations."

"I think that should be right. I'm not as smart as Mo… um…Yaoyorozu, but my parents own a business, so I assist them sometimes. Kendotobai! We make and repair motorcycles." Kirishima nearly bit his lip from how manly he found the orange-haired girl and was making mental notes to ask her about it later.

The orange-haired girl looked over the equations, took out a calculator to proof it all, then circled her answer. "Merchandising stuff should be that much. I can help with insurance too, but I'm less savy with that.

The team talked amongst themselves, Mina looking at her busy boyfriend, blushing and writing throughout the whole thing. Before they knew it, all ten pages of the form were done. Itsuka was a big help and, while they were all a team, it seemed like the paperwork aspect was best left in the hands of 1b's president and the boy who held that distinction for 1a before handing it off to Tenya Iida. The group talk amongst themselves, staying on point the best they could until the paperwork was filled out. The four of them got up and handed their work in to Aizawa and Kan, the joint teachers of this class.

Mina cheered as the four walked out of the library. "Yahoo! One step down! Now the fun can begin!"

Izuku smiled at her, enamored once more by her infectious enthusiasm. He felt himself getting similarly hyped. He looked next to him at Kirishima and Itsuka. "Yeah. Shall we go train next?" he asked his group.

"Sure. I was actually hoping we could. I had an easier time with some of the paperwork than you guys, but I admit. That was a drag. Hey Ashido. You seemed excited about some of the coordination stuff right?"

The pink girl nodded, smiling that she was finally getting her wish. "Yeah. Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Her grin widened as the ponytailed girl smiled back and offered a hand.

"You bet. Bring it in guys…wait. Sorry." She went placed a palm on her head in embarrassment and retracted her hand. "Midoriya, you want to start us off?"

Izuku looked confused and bashful for a moment before nodding and stretching his hand out. "Right…Color guard?"

Everyone placed their hands towards him after assembling in a small circle. They placed their hands on top of each other before breaking with a joint cry.

"COLOR GUARD! GO!"

They all shuffled their feet and blushed when Aizawa called out to them. "Quiet down. You can work on battle cries somewhere where others aren't working." He went back to his desk as the group headed to their next destination.

As they headed to the gym, a boy with tired eyes and purple hair groaned as he walked to his next class. "Man, what a bunch of idiots… must be nice." He sighed with a solemn smile and headed through the door. Little did he know, those idiots would be his allies.


	6. A Mother's Pride (Day Six: Family)

I remember one of the most important days in my life. My husband would end up being so busy to the point he was never around, but he was there in that moment to hold my hand the entire time. After what seemed like ages, I was able to hold my baby boy in my arms. Izuku Midoriya, the most important person in my life.

Unfortunately, due to his business getting in the way, and the stress that came from all of it, my husband and I separated, leaving me to raise our child on her own. However, despite the trials of being a single mother, I was very happy to watch over this bright, beautiful boy so playful and happy.

The first time Izuku saw footage of the hero All Might, he was obsessed. He would watch that footage for hours on end. He constantly asked for All Might related merchandise when we could afford it. I played games with him where he was All Might and I needed rescuing. He would write in notebooks about All Might, how he would work alongside him one day as a sidekick after his quirk came in.

That day never came. I cried as I held him, heartbroken that my little boy was born with a defect that effectively crushed his dreams where they stood. Looking back now, I wish I had been more supportive in those years. He needed all the support he could get. All those times my son played with me and pretended to save me, and I couldn't even give him the support he needed in those years where all his friends cast him aside and treated him like he was nothing. Where his teachers did the same. Where his best friend from childhood bullied him. I supported him, as any mother should, but I could have done more. I was so scared and sad for him that I don't believe I considered his feelings enough. I still feel shame for that to this day.

I remember being overjoyed for him when he got his quirk. I was certainly surprised, as it took years for him to get it and he had the pinky toe joint. When he had started throwing himself into his studies and volunteer work, I was proud, if not concerned. His diet changed, as did his physique. Nevertheless, I was happy for my son when his ability manifested, and even happier when he got his acceptance letter to UA, though worried as time went on and trouble found him.

I was equally pleased, if not a little shocked and emotional, when a rather colorful young lady showed up at our door, dressed in a UA uniform, asking to see my son. She was like the polar opposite of Izuku in several ways. She was visually distinctive, highly social and energetic, athletic, and a little bit mischievous. And yet, as I got to know this girl, I could see that she had just as much in common with my son as she had differences. She was kind, sweet, altruistic. They both had mops of curly hair and wonderful smiles, though my Izuku was less forthcoming with his after years of torment. He was certainly bashful around girls, though he seemed to have a few as friends.

And yet, over time, I saw him grow more confident, if not reckless at times. The two grew to compliment one another, like two halves of a friendship bracelet and the day they came to me and announced they were dating, I was happy, of course. But I was also hesitant, for the same reasons: My little boy was growing up.

After yet another incident with UA, I was so tempted to pull Izuku from his dream school, from his girlfriend. That hurt me. They clearly cared for one another, but I was eager to protect my son. Protect him from the world. Protect myself from the fear. And yet, it wasn't fair.

There were flaws in hero society, flaws with UA. And young love didn't always last, so maybe Izuku and Mina could make it work, but it wouldn't be the end of the world if it didn't. I told myself that. And yet, having watched these two grow closer and seen how they influenced each other for the better, I hesitated. I had essentially welcomed this pink girl with her extraterrestrial appearance into our family and realized cutting my son off from his friends, his girlfriend, and his hero would be unfair.

Izuku was willing to listen to me. He wanted me to feel better, and yet I was willing to rip him away from everything out of fear of losing him, with no regard for what he might lose. It's an understandable response as a parent, I suppose. But that didn't make it right. Izuku standing his ground, holding up a note from a child he rescued, and the text messages he received from Mina just shot my plans to shred, and I suppose I should be grateful for that now.

I was initially reluctant to let Izuku move away when I learned of the dorms. But with All Might's assurance, my son's promises to keep in touch, and the loyalty of this smiling, pink skinned girl who stole my boy's heart, I had decided to relent. In the end, I always knew he would have to leave the nest, much like my husband did. However, unlike him, my son would always return.

And he did, whether it be weekend visits with Mina, their birthdays, graduating from UA, or showing up in their hero costumes their first day on patrol together. Or the day my sweet, beautiful boy showed me the ring he had picked out for this girl who had entered his life with all the subtlety of a dog in a meat locker. Nevertheless, he always returned. And he was never alone. He had me, he had friend, and he had her, and I was oh so proud. I suppose I still am.

So, imagine how I felt, my dears, the day he and your mother arrived, holding the both of you with pride and adoration. The same pride I felt when I first held your father all those years ago and that grew so much stronger. I saw him compete in the Sports festival, become successor to his greatest inspiration, and get married, surrounded by the friends he so sorely lacked in middle school. And now he and that bright-eyed girl with pink skin and horns had given me two beautiful grandchildren.

And that, is greater than anything I could ever ask for. It's funny, really. My quirk allows me to bring small things closer to me. And over the years, I realized how precious those small things are to me. You two are proof of that.

Now get some rest, Mikumo. You too, Erina. You have a big day ahead of you and I couldn't be prouder. Of you, of your mother, or of your father. I have never been happier than I am right now. Good night, my dears. Grandma Inko loves you very much. All four of you.


	7. Follicle Miracle (Day Seven: Same Hair)

Izuku's hair was growing a bit too long for his tastes, and his mother's tastes for that matter. It was a big green mess and looked like a giant bush on top of his head. Having taken the train to Kiyashi ward mall from UA, Izuku gets of at his stop and walks towards the mall. There was a new salon Izuku considered checking out, since he was now living at the dorms and not at home. Walking through the mall, Izuku thinks back to the last time he was here, where he was held captive by Shigaraki from the League of Villains. Shaking his head, Izuku reassured himself that this would be a regular day out at the mall, no villain attacks. He walks up the stairs towards the second floor, towards the salon.

Stepping through the entrance of Salon, "Tress to Impress", the green haired boy talked to a woman with a bob of red hair and cat-like eyes, standing at a small desk.

"H-hi. I came here for an appointment? I called ahead yesterday."

"Sure thing. One sec." the woman sounded rather tired, but still did her job patiently, flipping through a datebook before getting to his name. "Midoriya, right? Take a seat over there and we'll get right to you."

Izuku didn't need much, just for his hair to get washed, dried, and cut. He was a plain looking kid by his own admission, but his hair was rather fluffy and had particular upkeep needs. Taking a seat absentmindedly, he reached for the nearby magazines and found some hero comics.

"Oh! I don't have this issue." He thought to himself as he read enthusiastically to bide the time while he waited for his turn. He had tuned out the busy sounds of the salon and read to himself, only for his concentration to be broken by a familiar voice.

"Midoriya? Is that you?" Izuku looked at the seat next to him and there she was: Mina Ashido, one of his classmates. Izuku had not talked to her all that often, just a few words here and there. However, he had noted that they had the same hair, so it shouldn't be all that surprising they might have the same hair care needs.

"Oh my God! Do you go to the same salon I do? That is so cool! We have something in common! That's awesome!" She was very eager to talk to him now, even if they really weren't all that close. He liked her well enough, but his shyness and their busy lives made it difficult. Still, she was very easygoing and friendly, so he was glad he had her company, as opposed to Bakugou's

"Y-yeah. I phoned ahead a day in advance. I can't get to my old barer as easily, since we're at the dorms, so I decided to check this place out. I heard they were really good." He spoke bashfully, offering a sheepish chuckle as he ran his fingers through his untamed green hair. "I'm getting a bit woolly."

Mina scoffed and grinned, playing with her own curly mop of mink. "Join the club, dude. Although it's probably easier for you. You don't have horns in the way." She giggled, then looked at him, eyes sparkling at a certain possibility. "Are you here for a wash and a cut too?"

Izuku nodded. "Y-yeah. I heard they carry my favorite shampoo. It feels really good and is great for my hair."

Mina stroked her chin and grinned. "Valor +, right?" she looked at him in anticipation. Izuku's eyes widened in surprise, before realizing that she probably used it too. It's funny how things work out sometimes, he supposed.

"Yeah. I guess you use the same one?" he smiled softly.

"You know it! I love how it feels! It's so gooood! Man, I can't wait for my turn." She beamed, Izuku looked at her as she gushed with excitement over something as menial as a haircut. And yet, he had to avert his eyes because of the blush filling his cheeks as he gazed and this spunky pink girl and her radiant exuberance.

"Maybe. It…might be cool." He hadn't really given it much thought before, but he supposed she was rather cute. Her appearance was striking for sure, but her personality was what was pulling him in. There was just something warm and genuine about her that was causing him to smile.

"Hey, Midori?" the girl asked as she put down her magazine. "You'll probably get all flustered and mumbly…I know it's a bit forward, but we should hang out together after this, since we're already at the mall together." She grinned widely. It was a welcoming grin, one that helped Izuku feel at ease. He was flustered for sure, but he wasn't opposed to getting to know this girl better. Besides, she brought up a convincing argument. Plus, they would be headed the same way anyway.

"I…I would love to…. Um…sure." he blushed and stammered, finally making eye contact on the final word.

"Really? She looked like she was about to burst into song for some reason as Izuku nodded awkwardly. "Yippee! It's a date then!"

Izuku immediately regretted his compliance, as his face turned beet red and he did his best to hide it. He supposed, though. He had nothing better to do and nothing to lose, so it might be fun. Once again, the silence was broken, as both UA students had their names called. Mina was excited as two empty chairs were gestured to, right next to each other.

"Awesome! We get to sit next to each other. Same hair! Same school! Same Salon! Same day! I feel a bonding moment coming on, dude." She cheered.

Izuku laughed nervously but calmed down and offered a sincere smile. "Yeah. I…I guess so. Shall we?"

"Indeed, we shall!" Mina complied, as the two took their seats next to each other to get their hair done. It turned out to be the beginning of an unexpected, but ultimately fruitful day.


End file.
